


外乡人

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想 14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 一辆龙车





	外乡人

**Author's Note:**

> \- 内含强暴描写，注意避雷

　　他的四周皆是探视的目光，草原上的奥拉族默默整备着各自的武装，金属粗糙的碰撞声正是对他无声的示威：

　　【滚出去，外乡人。】

　　而外乡人并不在意。

　　干燥的夏季是这个部落青年男女追求配偶的世界，黑色奥拉们将在烈日下为了爱情不断争斗，直到秋季的第一场雨。这是崇尚实力的这个部落一年中最为神圣的狂欢；外乡人明白的，他——一个多玛来的白色奥拉——在这里不受欢迎。

　　不过无妨，他理了理东方武士服的衣襟，学着黑奥拉的模样向广场上的图腾柱行礼。在守护神的见证下，外乡人发出了自己的挑战：

　　“我向你们中的最强者提出决斗。”

　　周围的年轻奥拉将外乡人的这个挑战视作奇耻大辱，向他发出的挑战接连不绝，但外乡人一概置之不理。

　　【先提出决斗之人，可不应他人之战。】

　　部落的传统给外乡人充分的理由，他只会迎战他选择的对手。

　　不多时，从人群中便有他的迎战者出现。那人不愧是部落最强的青年，光从体型上来看，就比同龄的奥拉要更加高大，龙角雄壮而富有光泽，灰色的眼睛冷淡地打量着外乡人。

　　“外乡人，”身着骑士重甲的黑色奥拉在图腾柱下开口，语气中带有强者天然的傲慢，“我接受你的挑战。”

　　人群迅速散开，清理出一块圆形空地。尽管是这个部落最强之人，黑奥拉仍然慎重地以盾护身，如猛兽观察猎物般紧盯着对手的行动。外乡人露出赞许的笑容，他对骑士采取的应对方式十分满意：强大，却不冒进，对待未知的敌人不急不躁，真是优秀的骑士。

　　“那么，就由我先攻了！”

　　外乡人身手敏捷，几乎只眨眼的功夫就已欺身逼到骑士面前，长刃出鞘发出凌厉的破空之音，寒光重重劈砍在骑士的盾上，持盾的手震得发麻。骑士心里诧异这一击的力道之大，心中收起轻敌的想法。面前之人是个足以同自己匹敌的强者，也是个值得打败的对手。

　　黑奥拉终于有了战意，他一侧身卸去冲击，外乡人的下一击他更是英勇地挥剑相迎——骑士的攻击方式和武士不同，他的战斗风格光明磊落，一招一式都毫无保留，剑技大开大合，衔接却是行云流水；好几次那把单手剑的剑锋与武士擦身而过，确实地在外乡人的皮肤上留下丝丝寒意。

　　这一瞬间的激斗以武士的后退而暂时告一段落，外乡人握着长刃的双手微微颤抖，却并非因为恐惧；他的心跳得飞快，也不全因为死里逃生的后怕。外乡人同样仔细审视着骑士，黑色奥拉又摆回准备战斗的架势，盾牌在前，利刃在侧，随时可以切换防御或者进攻。他战斗的姿态是如此优美，外乡人几乎要沉醉其中。

　　“白色奥拉啊，”骑士的声音从盾牌后传来，比起之前多了几分温度，“你很强，但不足以攻破我的盾。珍惜自己的生命，认输并不可耻。”

　　骑士说的不假，外乡人心想。要想正面攻破骑士的盾恐怕十分艰难，在此之前自己就会力竭倒下；不过骑士也不是没有消耗，从他苍白的脸上虽然看不出来，但沉重的剑、盾和盔甲无时不刻都在消耗他的体力。

　　外乡人眯起眼，这场战斗他等待了太久，又怎么会放弃这个千载难逢的时机。

　　这一次依旧是他先攻，突进到一半的脚步骤然停下，武士保持着距离使用了剑气；天下五剑的光芒呈扇形向骑士袭去。这次不需要硬接，骑士如此判断，跳步向一旁躲避——外乡人等待的就是这个时机！就在骑士失去平衡的短短数秒内，昏黄的彼岸花刺碎了他肘部的链甲，痛楚和麻痹顿时在持盾的手上蔓延，无法灵活使用的盾牌变成了多余的负担。

　　武士没有错过机会，以狂风暴雨之势不断进行攻击；骑士以单手勉强应对，但盔甲上还是落下数道深深浅浅的刻痕。黑色奥拉一边后退，一边思考转败为胜的机会，却不料背后撞到了一个柔软的身躯：不知不觉之间，他已退到场地边缘，身后是并无战斗之力的孩子。

　　他心里警觉，突然意识到不妙；外乡人此时也放弃连续进攻，拉开距离，摆出的使用剑气的姿势——

　　天下五剑！

　　骑士不能躲开，他咬牙将盾牌挡在身前，全身的以太通过盾牌舒展成耀眼的光之翼；然而光芒仅仅闪烁了一秒，便在孩子们面前支离破碎，随着坠落的光芒一起飞溅的，还有黑色奥拉的鲜血，以及外乡人收起的雪月花之剑。

　　整个部落悄然无声，他们中的最强者，被外乡人一剑劈碎了盾与胸甲，缓缓坠落在地。

　　而外乡人则在努力克制自己的笑意，赢了——虽说是理所应当——但他终于取得了这场胜利。他面容扭曲地向图腾柱再次行礼，作为胜者，他可以对败者做出一个要求。

　　“我要求骑士同我一起回到多玛。”这个要求不需要有人回答，他扛起重伤的骑士，任由血液侵染自己白色的和服。

　　这一次，整个部落的战士们都挡在了他的身前：“你疯了！我们绝不会让你把他带走！”

　　“只有多玛的医生，才能治愈剑气造成的伤痕，你们要他在这里等死吗？”

　　战士们的气势弱了几分，但依旧没有人退开。

　　就在武士思考要不要以武力突破时，他身上的奥拉咳了起来。

　　“咳…让开……”骑士的声音虚弱，但依然传递着坚定的信念，“我输了……”

　　“可是！”

　　“你们……要，咳、咳，侮辱……天神之下的……决斗吗……”

　　战士们不说话了。

　　“让开吧……”骑士的声音越来越微弱，他的族人只能眼看着外乡人带走他们的最强者。

　　***

　　陆行鸟车疾驰了数十分钟，等出了草原，便缓缓停在隐蔽的林间。

　　车内的骑士痛苦地喘息，似乎伤势越发严重，但外乡人知道自己造成的伤势并不致命，所谓剑气造成的伤口也和一般伤势没有区别。

　　全部都是骗人的，一切都是安排好的，为的就是现在。

　　他钻进车厢，温柔地扶起骑士的头。

　　“这是治疗的药水，可以防止伤势恶化。”

　　黑色奥拉听话地喝下。

　　“这是恢复以太的药水，等会儿你可以自己用以太进行治疗。”

　　以太？治疗？黑色奥拉觉得奇怪，但依然顺从地喝下。

　　“这是会让你失去力气的药水，可以防止我和你交媾时，你伤害自己。”

　　外乡人口中冒出了莫名其妙的话语，可骑士来不及反应，对方就强硬地擒住他的下巴灌了进去——他终于意识到对方时什么意思，可为时已晚。混着血液他咳出不少可疑的药水，但更多的已经在他体内发挥作用；全身都涌起虚弱的感觉，他试图攻击对方，可那一拳又慢又软，被外乡人轻描淡写地抓在手里。

　　“你看，”外乡人颇有耐心地说，“你这样会伤到自己的。”

　　他卸下骑士的手甲，抚摸着对方惨败的手指；他试着舔了舔对方的指尖，黑色奥拉的手带着铁锈与汗水的味道，但意外——或者没那么意外——的，外乡人并不讨厌。

　　骑士从没受过这样的侮辱，他以为这是场神圣的决斗，即使对方耍了心机，也是个值得尊敬的对手。

　　而现在一切都变了。

　　外乡人就是外乡人。

　　外乡人玷污了这场战斗。

　　用尽仅存的力气，骑士狠狠甩开对方的手，他的指甲划破了外乡人的嘴角，眼中满是怒火。

　　“渎神者！”他困难地低吼，“你究竟有什么目的！”

　　外乡人擦了擦嘴角，平静地看着他，这个人的目光太过平静了甚至令他感到寒意。

　　“目的？”外乡人反问，他屈身压在骑士身上，细小的盔甲碎片收到挤压更深地埋进胸前的伤口。他眼看着骑士痛苦，这是对于黑奥拉不听话的惩罚，“我来参加追求配偶的决斗还能有什么目的？”

　　他抓住奥拉的黑角，强迫对方正视自己：“我很高兴战斗中没有伤到这对美丽的角，但我也不介意现在立刻掰断它。”

　　应对威胁的是骑士更加剧烈的反抗。

　　“你以为我会因为这种东西屈服？！”骑士灰色的眼瞳中燃烧着熊熊怒火，他的挣扎对武士来说软弱无力，但真有可能伤害到他自己。  
　　  
　　外乡人不由叹气，他喜欢的便是骑士的无畏不屈，但此时造成麻烦的也正是对方的这种性格。

　　“唉，你舍得，我可舍不得。”外乡人的语气软了下来，甚至还带着点宠溺的味道。他松开对方的角，顺着自己造成的伤痕抚摸下去，掰开残破的盔甲，抚上对方的腰上冰凉的鳞片。

　　“滚开！！”

　　黑色奥拉咆哮着，可也只能咆哮。

　　“你明明是在追求强者，和我结合又有什么不好呢……？”

　　武士一片片剥下骑士的盔甲，暴露出对方石膏般苍白的皮肤和逐渐泛黑凝固的血痕。

　　他的触碰令骑士感到恶心：“放开我，你这……！”

　　但激烈的话语到一半就被武士的吻堵住，外乡人的舌头轻易地侵略进来，夹带着什么东西推入他的口腔；在骑士咬他之前，武士的唇就离开了。

　　“我本来不想用这种药的，”外乡人依依不舍地抚摩着对方的嘴唇，“……不过这样你至少能配合一点。”

　　外乡人不管骑士的大声咒骂，顺着对方的脖颈落下一连串亲吻。黑色奥拉雪白的身体在他的怀抱中挣扎着躲闪他的亲吻，但对方的动作迟缓起来，皮肤慢慢透出可疑的热度。外乡人吻上对方的胸膛，他刻意沿着伤口的边缘轻轻舔吻，听着耳边骑士的咒骂逐渐演变成刻意遏制的喘息。

　　他不想要骑士克制自己，他想听到骑士快乐的声音。

　　武士终于吻上黑色奥拉的乳首，一瞬间身下的人便没了声响，骑士拼命绷紧了身体压抑着声音。外乡人的舌头恶意地碾着他的乳头，每一次触碰都会产生一股古怪的电流，骑士咬紧牙关不断告诫自己这全是药的作用，却忍不住外乡人轻轻用牙齿啃咬时惊叫出声——他没想到自己的声音已经变得这么嘶哑，甚至还有些甜腻。

　　“很好……”外乡人吮着他的胸口含糊不清地说，“我会给你奖励……”

　　他的右手伸入骑士腿间，握住对方勃起的下体。骑士的骂声就更加模糊不清了，他只是偶尔骂上几句，但更多地只是吐出混乱不清的鼻音。这声音动听极了，武士一边用手服务着对方，一边蹭到骑士的脸庞——他显然是在羞耻、疼痛和快乐之间困惑不已，总是坚定的眼眸也染上了湿意。

　　外乡人再次吻住了对方，他顺利地进入骑士的口中，细细舔舐着对方敏感的上颚；他也觉察到骑士小小的反抗，对方想用舌头把自己推出去，结果最后和自己纠缠在一起。武士被这举动大大地取悦了，于是更为卖力地服侍骑士的下体。

　　骑士从未感受过这样的刺激，他平日里只有自己匆匆解决生理需求，哪里知道自渎也有这么多花样。外乡人的手灵活得像是某种其他生物，轻柔地挑逗着他的阴囊和阴茎，又时不时紧紧包裹住他的下身，如同给牦牛挤奶一般撸动。他渐渐失去了思考的余地，觉得就这么陷入快乐之中也没什么不好，同时默默为自己的背德向神灵道歉。

　　外乡人才不管骑士的这些想法——他奉行行动主义，哪怕心意并不相通，至少要身体相合。骑士在他身下绷紧了身体，喉咙里发出更多美妙的呜咽，随着一声长长的叹息，骑士的阴茎一跳一跳地吐出精液，他的身体也与之一起柔软下来。

　　“舒服吗？”外乡人诱惑地问道。

　　骑士微微抬起眼，只能看到个模糊的人影，诚实地点了点头。

　　“那现在也让我舒服一下吧。”

　　外乡人撕开骑士的衬裤，把骑士自己的精液涂抹在对方的股缝间。黑色奥拉呻吟着，可却无力做出更多地反抗，只能任由外乡人分开他的双腿，用手指侵犯他的身体，粗大的骨节分开了他身上最为隐秘污秽的地方，武士却好像还在说着什么赞美他的话。

　　“你的屁股也很享受呢，”外乡人在骑士体内搅动着手指，对方的后穴本能地收缩纠缠着他，“太好了，和我结合的时候你还是处子，我会对你非常温柔的。”

　　有什么东西顶住了他，慢慢挤开他的后穴，一点一点推入到他体内。武士进来得太慢了，但反而因此而令骑士的感觉更加惊心动魄，他不得不感受自己是如何被对方占有，还无法否认，他从中得到的只有前所未有的快感。

　　武士并不急着动。他握住骑士的手，与对方十指紧扣。

　　“看着我，”他深情地注视着骑士，“神灵正见证着我们的结合，成为我的配偶吧。”

　　“不……”骑士轻声拒绝，但他的拒绝很快被撞得支离破碎。武士猛烈地抽插了起来，像一匹野马一般，大力地撞击着他的屁股。骑士本应该觉得痛苦的，可身体不知怎地却在慢慢融化，他的哭泣和哀鸣都带着暧昧的气息，耳边只有武士撞击着自己时，发出的规律的啪啪声。

　　“……你不记得我了，我不怪你。这次我一定会让你永远记住我。”武士爱怜地拥抱他，占有他，“你还记得去年来多玛学习武艺吗……从那时我便爱上了你。”

　　……只是因为这样。

　　坚强的骑士终于也崩溃了。

　　他在累积的快感之中，为了自己的命运而落泪。


End file.
